


Intimidating

by kueble



Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier learns about Geralt's fighting style.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cast a Spell for Your Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021537
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Not sure if you want questions on your demon au still but- so you know how swans wings are basically clubs? Are Witcher wings similarly battle ready?

“You never let me come with you on the contracts you actually fulfill,” Jaskier complains. He stops idly strumming his lute and looks at Geralt across their campfire. The flames flicker and chase shadows across the demon’s face, but Jaskier can still see him frown at the statement.

“You don’t need to see that,” Geralt tells him quickly. He’s extra prickly this evening, probably because he actually carried out a contract that afternoon. The woman who summoned them needed to escape. She lived in fear of the town alderman, who was apparently stealing children in the night. Jaskier didn’t want to think too much on the _why _but after a morning of research, Geralt had discovered that the woman’s cause was just. He’d left Jaskier at her cottage while he went to deal with things. He’s been silent - well more silent than usual - since he came back to collect him.__

__If Jaskier thinks too long on the fact that he did in fact come back for him, his gut starts feeling weird, so he’s been avoiding it. “I can’t write songs about you serving vengeance if I’m not there to see it,” he mumbles grumpily. Because that’s why he’s here, isn’t it? That’s the reason he’s allowed to stay._ _

__“No one’s asking you to,” Geralt answers with a pointed look. Jaskier just huffs at him and rolls his eyes. They’ve only been travelling together a few months, but it didn’t take long for him to realize the demon was harmless to him. He carried out his own brand of vengeance when it was called for, but more often than not talked whoever summoned him out of it. Geralt wasn’t one for false revenge._ _

__“I mean, what do you even look like? How do you fight? Do you use your wings? They’ve very intimidating,” Jaskier questions him. And it’s true. His wings are large and black, framing Geralt in a way that makes him seem like some kind of fallen god. And fuck if Jaskier wouldn’t worship at his alter for the rest of his days._ _

__“Why would I use my wings?”_ _

__“I mean...have you ever seen a swan? Those beasts are viscous. I’ve heard they can break bones with their wings. They come at you all wings and beak and just,” Jaskier trails off, shuddering. Personally, he’s never witnessed a swan attack, but he was on the wrong end of an excitable peacock as a youth and he’d like to never relive that._ _

__“They can’t,” Geralt sighs out, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _

__“Come again?” Jaskier asks in confusion._ _

__“Swans can’t break a bone. They have hollow bones. Still feral fuckers, though,” Geralt chuckles. He pauses for a moment and studies Jaskier’s face before adding, “I fight with swords. Two. Steel for men and silver for monsters, though I don’t get summoned much for those.”_ _

__“Bullshit,” Jaskier scoffs, “You don’t wear swords.” And he’d notice, because watching Geralt is one of his favorite pastimes._ _

__Geralt snorts and shakes his head before waving his right hand. A sword materializes in a flash of blue light and Jaskier just gawks at him. “Demon,” Geralt says smugly._ _

__He turns the sword over in his hand, and it shines in the firelight. Jaskier’s breath catching in his throat, because he looks so damn gorgeous like this. Logically, he knows the demon could kill him without breaking a sweat. But he can’t help wanting dangerous things. And Geralt paints a glorious picture with his coal black wings bracketing his muscular frame. The stark contrast of his white hair against the top curves of his wings makes Jaskier’s mouth water._ _

__But Geralt is a flighty thing._ _

__Jaskier has to remind himself that he’s an uninvited guest here. Ever since that day he grabbed hold of Geralt and followed him on the contract with the elves, they’ve had a sort of unspoken agreement. Geralt will do whatever he wants, and Jaskier will be allowed to come along if he’s not too annoying. And he’s pretty sure blatantly hitting on the demon would be against the rules. He can be patient, though, when he really wants something._ _

__And oh, how he wants._ _

__So instead of the flowery words that long to fall from his lips, Jaskier starts playing again, a beautiful and haunting melody that fills the night around them. He can’t help noticing the way the edges of Geralt’s mouth turn up ever so slightly when he’s playing. And that? That he can work with. If he can’t speak his feelings aloud, he’ll let the music do it for him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
